


when we’re fire

by ribbonghost



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Degradation, Harness? It’s not quite bondage, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Galo, dom Lio, lio is aggressive and mean and galo fuckin loves that shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonghost/pseuds/ribbonghost
Summary: Lio picks up a gift for Galo while running errands.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	when we’re fire

BZZT BZZT

Waking with a start, Galo groaned. He brushed thick tufts of blue hair away from his eyes as they opened slowly, taking their time to adjust to the soft light filtering through the windows. Galo looked around. The first thing he noticed was the Lio shaped absence beside him. 

BZZT BZZT

The second thing he noticed was the persistent buzz of his phone. The firefighter sluggishly rolled over, blindly reaching toward the bedside table for his phone - that’s likely what held the answer to where Lio was.

He squinted and recoiled from the brightness of the screen. 11:28, 4 unread messages.

(10:14) Lio 💜🐉🔥: Didn’t want to wake you up, I’m out getting groceries. Let me know if there’s anything you need that’s not on the list

(10:42) Lio 💜🐉🔥: Finished with the supermarket. I have a few other errands to run but I should be back by noon

(11:27) Lio 💜🐉🔥: I got you something, dear

(11:27) Lio 💜🐉🔥: [IMG.52419]

An image of Lio appeared on the screen. He was smiling cheekily, and holding... a leather dog harness?

(11:29) Galo 🚨💙: lol we don’t have a dog??????

Galo laughed to himself. What was Lio up to? Was he trying to hint that he had adopted a dog for the couple? Galo was a confident man, but he wasn’t quite sure he was ready for parenthood yet. 

(11:30) Lio 💜🐉🔥: You idiot.

Lio seemed cold and abrupt to many who met him, but Galo saw through the tough front he put up. He was passionate, loyal, kind. So generous with his love for Galo. Much of their relationship was soft. They went on pizza dates, stayed up late watching movies, constantly exchanged true and honest and real “I Love You”s. But Lio’s tougher, more dominant side showed through when he took charge in the bedroom. He could turn Galo, a strong, resilient hero, into an obedient sub with just a few words. Galo liked this. 

He stared impatiently at his phone, wanting some explanation. Another image appeared on screen, this time of a tanned, muscular man wearing the dog harness.

“Oh,” Galo thought aloud, feeling his face become flushed.

“I guess it’s not for dogs.”

The harness was a bit scary looking. It was like what Lio wore, but... less. Four leather straps spanned across the man’s chest in the shape of an X, intersected by a wide metal ring in the center. Each strap appeared to have a belt type closure, perhaps allowing for size adjustment. Maybe they could share it.

(11:32) Lio 💜🐉🔥: When I come home, you’re putting this on and it’s not coming off until I get what I want.

Galo swallowed. It was going to be a long day.

-

The blue haired man paced back and forth behind the apartment’s front door, butterflies dancing in his stomach. He was nervous, he was excited, and he was most definitely horny. He tried to prepare as best as he could with the little time available before his boyfriend arrived back home and took a quick shower, despite knowing he would need another when Lio was done with him.

The doorknob rattled and Galo stopped in his tracks, turning to face the doorway. His stomach turned to lead. Lio opened the door, his piercing eyes meeting Galo’s for a fleeting moment. In one hand, he held a shiny black bag. In the other, two brown paper grocery bags containing their food for the next week. He placed each one on the kitchen counter, then turned to face his lover. 

Lio broke the tension filled silence. “You didn’t think to ask if I wanted help carrying this in?” 

Galo struggled to come up with a response, the only thing he could think about was whether or not he’d be able to walk tomorrow.

“It’s fine. I got it myself”, Lio sighed, brushing his neatly combed hair behind his ear. With hungry eyes he looked Galo up and down, eventually meeting the gaze of the man who was standing awkwardly in front of him, too anxious to say anything about the harness. Galo knew that would come soon.

“God.” Lio laughed aloud. “For someone with such a brave, fiery soul, you’re so easy to control”, he remarked in a sultry tone, placing a gloved hand under the taller man’s chin. His fingers crept up the soft, warm skin of Galo’s cheek, stroking slowly.

“I’ve just got you wrapped around my finger, huh.” Lio teased. Galo leaned forward ever so slightly, yearning for a kiss.

Mistake number one. He would be punished for this later. 

“Who said you were in charge?” Lio snapped suddenly, pushing his boyfriend away with the same hand that caressed him moments ago.

Galo stumbled backward. “I’m sorry, I-“

“Shut up. Get on the bed, clothes off. Now.”

“Okay.” Mistake number two. 

Galo turned toward the bedroom, readying himself for what was to come, momentarily oblivious to what he had just done.

“What?” Lio fumed. 

The taller man stopped before reaching the bedroom. He fucked up.

“Y- Yes, sir, I meant yes-“

“Show some fucking respect.” Lio demanded coldly.

“Come here. I know what I want to do with you.”

Galo’s mouth went dry as his mind raced with thoughts of what Lio may have in store for him. 

“Yes, sir.”

“That’s more like it. Good boy.”

Galo felt his face get hot. As much as he loved degradation, there was little in the world that he loved more than hearing praise from his boyfriend. He sheepishly stepped toward Lio, stopping just a foot in front of the shorter man. He could tell how much fun Lio was having already, taking a moment to observe the tight bulge restrained only by the thin leather of his pants.

A smirk was painted across Lio’s lips as Galo looked back up to meet his lover’s lustful stare.

“You like what you see?” Lio teased lightly, swaying his hips.

Galo tread carefully as he chose his response. “Yes, sir... you’re beautiful”. He was telling the truth.

Lio’s smirk turned to a devilish grin. “I’m glad to hear that. You know, I think I’m going to stuff every hole of yours tonight.” He took off his left glove in a swift motion, setting it neatly on the counter, discretely eyeing Galo’s face for a reaction. Turning back around, he continued. 

“I’m going to use you how I wish and you will obey me. When I’m done taking what I want from you, and only then, I will decide if you’ve deserved a turn of your own” Maintaining eye contact with Galo, he slowly peeled off his right glove. 

“I’ll do my best, sir.” Galo liked a challenge, and he liked pleasing Lio.

“That’s what I like to hear.” Lio chimed with a smile, warmer this time. He dropped his intimidating, dominant demeanor for only a moment as he tucked his hand under galo’s chin once more, placing a soft kiss on Galo’s cheek.

“Take off all your clothes but your underwear, and put this on.” He handed Galo the black bag he had brought in earlier. Galo reached in and analyzed the leather contraption, trying to figure out which limb goes where. This isn’t too terribly different from the sleeve he uses to cover his scarred arm, he thought. Clothes fell clumsily to the floor as Galo stripped. Now nearly in the nude, he put one arm through, then the other. The loosest adjustment fit his brawny chest snugly. He looked up at Lio, trying to gauge what his partner was thinking. 

Lio was satisfied, giddy even. There Galo was, standing before him, a heroic renaissance sculpture too perfect for any museum. Momentarily speechless, Lio had to maintain his stoic expression or Galo would get too proud. They had worn typical sexy outfits or lingerie before and had experience with bondage, but there were too many possibilities with this harness that they hadn’t yet explored. Lio considered a few of them.

“On your knees.” Lio ordered, and Galo did just that.

Leaning his weight on the kitchen counter, Lio pulled down his pants halfway, allowing his strained cock to spring free. It was perfect, glistening, already leaking pre cum. Galo licked his lips hungrily at the sight.

“Such a whore.” Lio commented, rolling his eyes. “You know what to do, darling.”

Galo took a breath and leaned forward, taking Lio’s tiny, velvet thighs into his hands from behind. He began to place wet kisses all over Lio’s length, eliciting quiet, barely there moans.

Lio threw his head back as Galo took the head of his cock into his mouth softly, running his tongue gently up and down the slit, lapping up the pre cum dripping from the dominant man.

“Mmm... So good, you’re being so good.” Lio praised Galo breathily, encouraging him.

Galo took Lio further into his mouth, eagerly listening for cues from his boyfriend. He swirled his tongue gracefully around Lio’s cock, moving his head back and forth, focusing on the tip. Far too slow for Lio’s liking.

Lio grunted impatiently while Galo bobbed his head below. “Just... fucking... GIVE IT to me!” He hissed, taking a fistful of Galo’s hair, and pulling HARD. A choked sob echoed through the room, and Lio’s entire cock was in Galo’s mouth. Galo’s eyes watered at the sudden intrusion. Lio’s cock wasn’t large by any measure, but it certainly wasn’t small either. His girth left Galo’s jaw sore for hours.

Lio rutted desperately into Galo at a rapid pace, using a tight grip on his hair to force Galo to meet his thrusts and take him deeper, harder, faster. Galo looked so pretty getting face fucked like this, his entire face red, slick with tears and sweat and saliva, choking on the deeper thrusts. He would stare with wet puppy dog eyes into Lio’s when he could catch them, desperate to see the pleasure he was causing.

“F- ffuck-” Lio moaned loudly. He twitched, Galo could tell he was close. Galo tilted his head and swirled his tongue rhythmically as he moaned into Lio. Galo was being so good, he wanted to earn his own turn when Lio was done.

One hand gripped the kitchen counter with white knuckles, the other stayed tangled in Galo’s hair as Lio came hard down Galo’s throat with a shout. He pulled out his spasming cock, painting a white ribbon across Galo’s open mouthed face and splashing up onto his own stomach. 

Without being asked to, Galo licked his lips and lapped up the splatters left on his boyfriend’s abdomen and savored every drop as if it were his last meal. 

Lio released his grip to pet his lover’s hair sweetly. He panted wordlessly as Galo, still on his knees and drenched in cum, beamed up at him proudly and perfectly.

“You took me so well,” Lio knelt and cooed into Galo’s shoulder after catching his breath, “but I have plenty more plans for us tonight.”

Two slender fingers curled around the cold metal ring in the center of Galo’s chest and Lio pulled upward, forcing Galo back on his feet. Galo’s hot breath splayed across Lio’s face as he waited for his next command.

“Clean yourself up, you look gross. Take off your boxers and meet me in the bedroom when you’re done.”

“Yes, sir.”

As Lio sauntered away, Galo stayed in the kitchen, wetting a paper towel under the sink and wiping his sticky face clean.

chk. chk.

Galo caught a faint whiff of smoke and lavender.

His heartbeat echoed in his head. Oh, fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this was sitting in my notes so i wrapped it up to post!! Again I’m pretty new to writing (like this at least lmao) so thank you for reading! This will be continued eventually and I’ll update tags and such then!!


End file.
